The Cytopathology Section provides complete diagnostic service in exfoliative cytology, medical cytogenetics, and fine needle aspiration cytology. The section also routinely applies immunocytochemistry techniques to affirm and/or enhance cytological diagnostic efficacy. In addition, the section collaborates in various clinical research projects utilizing special techniques including special staining.